


Creepy-Crawly

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arachnophobia, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More Karaolsen fluff :=).   Takes place in whatever the current season is, but ignores Mon-El, Kara's bangs, and her new supersuit.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 2





	Creepy-Crawly

**Author's Note:**

> More Karaolsen fluff :=). Takes place in whatever the current season is, but ignores Mon-El, Kara's bangs, and her new supersuit. Enjoy :=)

******

"Kara...?"

Kara looked up from her plate at the call from James, his voice sounded scared she realized.

"James?" bolting upright she was in her supersuit and standing in the doorframe to the bathroom in seconds "what it is? What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly as she took in the odd sight before her.

James was standing all the way across the room, pressed against the wall, breathing hard.

"It's, it's not...life-threatening," he panted out "sorry. Didn't mean to scare you"

"Oh," Kara blinked, relaxing, as she stepped into the room, cape rustling as she examined the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary except for a rather-large spider now scurrying around the sink.

"Whoa!" jumping back herself, she flattened herself against the wall besides James "what do we do?!" she demanded.

"Me?" James asked "you're the one with superpowers!"

"Wait! Wait," Kara awkwardly reached into the hidden pocket of her suit and pulled out her phone....

******

"You're kidding me, right?" Alex asked five minutes later as she walked into the room and examined the bizzare scene before her. Spotting the spider, she grabbed a wad of toilet paper, quickly scopped up the arachnid, and then flushed it down the toilet.

"Whew," Kara breathed "thanks, Alex"

"Mm-hmm," Alex nodded "you need to get over this thing about spiders," she declared "both of you" she added.

"Easier said than done" Jame muttered.

"Whatever," Alex dismissed "now, if I'm done playing spider remover, I was on a date"

"Oh yeah, how _is_ Astra?" Kara asked with a grin.

Alex grinned back.

"I don't kiss and tell, Kara"

Kara blinked, eyes going wide.

"OH! Alex! Ew!Ew!EW!Ew! Why?!"

Still groaning in disgust as Alex left, she changed out of her supersuit and back into her PJs.

"She's right, you know?" James remarked "I mean it _is_ kind of silly that _both_ of us are afraid of spiders"

"Why are you?" Kara wondered, sitting on the edge of the bed "I mean, I know why I am, but why are you?"

"I don't know," James shrugged as he joined her "just...all those legs...ugh!" he shuddered "what about you?"

Kara smirked and shook her head.

"It's Astra's fault, partly," she explained "she used to tell me stories about her time in the Military Guild, you know?" at his nod she continued "and, one of was like something out of _Starship Troopers_ \--the movie, not the book--a planet ruled by vicious giant bugs, and, it just...Rao, it used to genuinely _scare_ me. Most of her other stories didn't bother me all that much, but that one..."

Both sighing, they flopped back onto the bed.

"Well, it's official," Kara declared "we're both a pair of dorks"

"Nah," James dismissed "we just need to work out some problems is all" he assured her.

"Yeah," Kara nodded, sounding drowsy "I'll do some research tomorrow"

"Why not now?"

"Too tired," she dismissed, suddenly pulling him close and snuggling up to him like he was a giant teddy bear " _hmm...cuddly_ " she sighed as as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

Chuckling, James pulled her close. It was Saturday, and they'd both had a scare, a nap sounded good right about now...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
